Overnight truckers spend many nights, or at least portions thereof, parked in rest stops while they sleep in the cab or sleeper of the truck. It is well-known that the door locks for these cabs or sleepers are not very reliable, leaving the driver vulnerable to break-in and robbery.
The primary object of this invention is the provision of a security device operable from inside the cab of the truck to lock or secure the cab or sleeper doors in the closed position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a security device which is not accessible from outside the cab of the truck.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a security device which is easy to operate while being inexpensive.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a security device which is easily stored when not in use.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a fail-safe security device for motor vehicle cabs or passenger compartments.